takethatfandomcom-20200213-history
Greatest Hits Live
Greatest Hits Live (also known as OdysseyLIVE) is the eleventh concert tour by Take That, in support of their album Odyssey. The tour began in Sheffield, England at FlyDSA Arena on April 12, 2019, and is scheduled to end on June 30, 2019, in Zürich, Switzerland at Hallenstadion, after a run of 52 shows. Setlist Rick Astley #"Together Forever" #"Beautiful Life" #"Whenever You Need Somebody" #"Keep Singing" #"God Says" #"Try" #"Giant" / "Human" Medley (originally by Rag'n'Bone Man) #"Cry For Help" #"Angels On My Side" #"Never Gonna Give You Up" Take That UK and Ireland #"Greatest Day" (Odyssey Mix) #"It Only Takes A Minute" (Odyssey Mix) #"These Days" (Odyssey Mix) #"Could It Be Magic" (Odyssey Version) #"Everything Changes" (Odyssey Version) Interlude: "Travel" "Out Of Our Heads" "A Million Love Songs" (Odyssey Mix) "Sure" (Odyssey Mix) "Love Ain't Here Anymore" (Odyssey Version) "Spin" "Cry" (Odyssey Mix) "Said It All" (Odyssey Mix) "How Deep Is Your Love" (Odyssey Version) Interlude: "Let's Do It Again" "Patience" (Odyssey Mix) "The Flood" (Odyssey Mix) "Back For Good" (Odyssey Mix) "Get Ready For It" (Odyssey Alt Intro) "Everlasting" "Giants" (Odyssey Mix) "Shine" (Odyssey Alt Intro) "Never Forget" (Odyssey Version) "Relight My Fire" with Lulu (Odyssey Version) Shout and a Local Gospel Choir)}} "Babe" (Odyssey Version) "Pray" (Odyssey Version) "Rule The World" (Odyssey Version) Europe # "Greatest Day" # "Shine" # "Get Ready For It" # "Giants" # "Patience" # "Pray" # "Everything Changes" # "It Only Takes a Minute" # "Could It Be Magic" # "Babe" # "A Million Love Songs" # "Back For Good" # "Out Of Our Heads" # "Everlasting" # "These Days" # "The Flood" # "Cry" # "Relight My Fire" # "Rule The World" # "Never Forget" Notes *Lulu joined Take That for the whole of their UK & Ireland tour to perform her part of "Relight My Fire". **As a part of "Relight My Fire", Lulu performed "Shout" as a medley with her opening part live on the tour. Videos Take That on Balancing Fatherhood with Their Greatest Hits Live Tour Lorraine Take That - Odyssey Greatest Hits Live (Trailer) Take That - Odyssey Greatest Hits Live (Extended Trailer) DVD Release Greatest Hits Live was broadcast live to cinemas and filmed on June 8, 2019, from Principality Stadium in Cardiff, Wales. On June 18, 2019, it was announced on Take That’s Official Twitter and Instagram, that "there will be an official release of the Cardiff Principality Stadium show that was broadcast via Cinema Live on DVD and other formats!" The Blu-Ray, DVD and CD are set to be released on November 15, 2019. Tour Dates First leg= |-|Second leg= |-|Third leg= Notes: *The shows on April 13, 14, 15, 16, 18, 19, 20, 25, 26, 27, 29, 30, May 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 23, 25, 28, 30, June 1, 14, 15, 21, 22, 24 & 26 were all sold out shows. Trivia *During the European leg of the tour, Howard sustained an eye injury from an over zealous fan and was forced to wear an eye patch for several dates. Personnel Performers * Take That ** Gary Barlow - vocals and piano ** Howard Donald - vocals and percussion ** Mark Owen - vocals and guitar * Rick Astley * Lulu Band * Mike Stevens - musical director, keys, guitar, sax and vocals * Milton McDonald - guitars and vocals * Lee Pomeroy - bass guitar and vocals * Donavan Hepburn - drums * Marcus Byrne - pianist Dancers * Lisa Spencer - dance captain * Sian Taylor * Fiona McDonald * Haley Monaghan * Josie Pocock * Louise Eagles * Hannah Gavin * Stevie Mahoney * Crystal Hantig * Charlotte Bazeley * Jeannette Gonzalez * Zakiya Wellington * Sophie Atkins * Lily Wang Other * YM&U Group - management * Linda Betesh - tour manager * Ying - B Party tour manager * James Gentles - security * Paul Medley - security * Elisa Kustow - assistant to Gary Barlow Creatives * Take That and Kim Gavin - show concept and design * Adrian Gas and Kim Gavin - choreography * Kim Gavin - creative director * Heidi Shepherd - creative director assistant * Adrian Gas - choreographer * Stufish Entertainment Architects - set designer * Al Gurdon - lighting designer * Liz Taw @ The Wall Group - Take That grooming * Luke Day @ Bryant Artists - Take That styling and costume design ** Emily Tighe - assistant ** Poppy Norton - assistant ** Kit Swann - assistant ** Rosie Mulder - assistant * Deborah Tallentire - costume supervisor / head cutter * Bryony Satchell - costume maker * Heather Waterson - costume maker * Fiona Murkin - costume maker * Nikki Edmonds - costume maker * Diane Logel - costume maker * Roxy Cressy - costume maker * Felicity Marshall - print designer * Jenny King Embroidery - bespoke embellishment * Michael Sharp - cast costumes ** Nicky Trevelan - assistant ** Simon Crowhurst - assistant ** Johnnie Phena - assistant Wardrobe * Natasha De Sampayo - lead wardrobe * Fiona Tromans - wardrobe * Rosey Morling - wardrobe * Kerry Harris - wardrobe Production * Chris Vaughan - tour director * Richard Wez Wearing - production manager * Mark Berryman - stage manager * Kev Fallows - venue security * Michelle Dean-Barlas - venue security assistant * Lizzie Graham - production co-ordinator * Laura Shotton - production assistant * Zoe Buttling - accounts * Georgie King - pre-production assistant * Julia Whittle - show caller rehearsal * Gemma Thomas - show caller tour Category:Tours Category:Odyssey Category:Pages Category:Take That